pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernadette, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure
Bernadette, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, also known as Bernadette's Big Boogey Adventure, is the seventh episode of the Punch Time Exploders. This is the story of Bernadette's craziest adventure yet, where he joins the Grim reaper and his two friends as they seek out a magical and horrific artifact. Plot In the future, in a dystopian Endsville, an evil being known as the "Lord of Horror" orders his henchmen to go back in time to eliminate Billy and Mandy and prevent them from reaching a powerful hand-like artifact that the Lord of Horror has in his possession. Bernadette, Billy and Irwin of this time hope their past selves can stop the Lord of Horror's evil plans. Two weeks prior, Grim is sued for dereliction of duty by his old rival, the Boogey Man, the former having failed to reap General Skarr thanks to an intervention from Billy and Mandy, even though he had help from Bernadette. Grim and the children (including Irwin) are set to be exiled by the Underworld Court and placed in the custody of Boogey, with Grim being stripped of his job and powers and Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door as his court-appointed replacement. Boogey reveals it was part of his plan to steal Horror's Hand, an artifact capable of bringing people's deepest fears to life and transforming anyone who conquers their fear into the scariest and most powerful being in existence; Boogey himself believes that with its power, children will fear him again. The group eventually escapes and plans to obtain the hand for themselves for various reasons (Grim believes it will get him his job back, Mandy sees it as the way to conquer the world, Irwin thinks it will help him win Mandy's heart, Bernadette feels its power can be useful to win the war and Billy just wants to use it to get a candy bar). Both groups eventually reach where the hand is held, where they meet Horror the Ancient, a living statue that cut off the hand -originally his left hand- having placed his fears within it. To obtain the hand, two rivaling groups must embark on a race across the Cannibal Run - the most dangerous section of the River Styx - as well as facing their worst fears. Grim and the children win and scrape to obtain the hand. Billy, Rottenday, Irwin, Bernadette and Mandy are easily subdued by their respective worst nightmares (a spider-clown-mailman hybrid, becoming a Darkspawn Lord sent to the Banished Realms, telling jokes to wild bears, failing to stop the war and disappointing her father even further and growing up into an optimistic woman married to Irwin), leaving Grim to claim the hand unaffected, revealing he lived his worst nightmare every day - living with Billy and Mandy. The hand however is almost immediately stolen by Boogey (who uses it to scare Grim to pieces, though Grim actually blew himself up on purpose). Believing he has won, Boogey turns out to be incapable of facing his worst fear, realizing that he is not at all scary (Grim actually turned the hand's power off right after he picked it up). He suffers amnesia after a series of accidents, and ends up afraid of everything. Billy also reveals that he and his friends obtained what they wanted all along without the need for Horror's Hand. After the Underworld Court arrive to make one last attempt to banish Grim forever, Mandy insistently makes them reinstate Grim as the Grim Reaper, because he saved them from a future ruled by Boogey, but also because Numbuh 3 was too much of an optimist to actually reap anyone. In the end, a naked, cut up, future Billy, and the clothed, exhausted future Bernadette appear before them to warn that if Mandy had used Horror's Hand, she would have taken over the world in two weeks, becoming the Lord of Horror from his time. Grim decides to put the hand in his trunk to ensure that that future never comes to pass. Future Billy eventually goes back to the future to make sure that things were set right, and Future Bernadette follows after telling Bernadette that Azmuth is looking for her. The credits roll, showing that General Skarr used the hole in his chest to keep birds, Mandy became the new Captain of Boogey's ship, Numbah 3 started her own Reaper-for-hire service, Dracula stole Grim's scythe, and Billy eventually became President of the United States (all short-lived), while Queen Bernadette, Lord Dominator, and Rottenday lament for different reasons. The epilogue shows how Billy went back to the future to find that it hasn't changed as Fred Fredburger has obtained Horror's Hand from Grim's magic trunk and took over the world as the new Lord of Horror. Trivia *Bernadette and Lord Rottenday's worst fears are revealed in this episode. **Bernadette's worst fear is losing the war against Lord Rottenday and letting his minions ravage the Greylands. It is also revealed that she has relationship problems with her father. **Rottenday's worst fear is becoming a Darkspawn Lord and being sent to the Banished Realms. *Queen Bernadette and Lord Dominator make a cameo in the end, despite neither of them being in the episode in question. **This cameo foreshadows the former's appearance and role in the Battle Crashers story arc. *The Darkspawn make a brief appearance when the heroes attempt to reach Horror's Hand, specifically when Lord Rottenday attempts to take the Hand. *There was an alternate scene where unlike Future Billy, who arrived from the dystopian future naked because he likes to feel the breeze, Future Bernadette's jumpsuit evaporated when she time traveled with him. This was cut out because it would be hard to censor this. Links *deviantART **Part 1: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-1-751633306 **Part 2: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-2-753304870 **Part 3: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-3-755780118 **Part 4: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-4-755781253 **Part 5: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-5-756600930 **Part 6: https://www.deviantart.com/heavyhitterconnor/art/Bernadette-s-Big-Boogey-Adventure-Part-6-756756266 *Full story: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HiSdrJVaqa6J0h9S2Z3XhnqbkY6A-4JYLrGCxrWvFmY/edit?usp=sharing Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Prologue Arc